The Funeral
by koolbeans123
Summary: too short for a summary, sorry.


**The Funeral**

**Disclaimer: I dont own nothing! so dont sue me! :)**

**...**

The skies mirrored my emotions perfectly.

dark, sad, lonely.

A storm was coming. As least then everybody would leave faster.

I continued to stare at the sky from my bedroom window, and did not notice someone had walked in.

"Bubbles, people are starting to arrive. You should get ready and come downstairs." Blossom said, her voice revealing she had been crying not long ago.

I simply nodded my head, wanting her to leave so that I could lose myself in my thoughts.

She walked out, silently closing the door behind her.

I closed my eyes shut as a single tear fell.

...

I looked down at the people chatting lightly from where I stood at the top of the stairs.

Dressed in a short sleeved black dress that reached above my knees and 6 inch black heels, I made my way down the stairs at towards the people.

The noise died down as everybody noticed my presence. The Professor walked up to me and gave me a big hug. "It's going to be alright, dear." he said.

It wasn't. I knew it. He knew it. They all knew it.

We all made our way to the backyard, where chairs were set and where he, the reason eveybody was gathered here, layed in a closed coffin.

Emotions I have tried so hard to bury, came rushing back to the surface as I took my sit at the front.

Brick hugged Blossom as she cried silently beside me. Buttercup, on my other hand, leaned in and whispered, " You dont have to pretend you're okay, you can cry as much as you want."

I smiled slightly at her as she held my hand. I noticed she had been crying as well. Butch, who sat next to Buttercup stared at the coffin, silent.

I looked up at the sky. The clouds had darkened greatly.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of ..."

Tuning the voice out, I thought of him. Boomer. The tears threatened to fall, clouding my vision.

"Mrs Jojo will now speak." I felt a light bump at my side and quickly got up. As I walked by him, just laying there, I felt my heart shatter.

Facing everyone, everything, every feeling I had been trying to hide burst out.

"You all knew Boomer Jojo." I started, my voice hoarse from days of non stop crying.

"He was a friend, a brother, a son in law and would have been a great father." I blinked a few times.

"He always smiled, and always wanted people to smile." I spoke and spoke, not really able to hear myself as my heart beat faster and faster.

Thunder roared, causing everyone to jump. Rain followed, hitting the ground hard. People ran inside to get shelter.

Brick and Butch ran to the casket, but I stopped them.

"No!" I yelled, my voice barely heard above the rain. They looked at each other and ran into the house.

It was just me and him. Me and Boomer.

"Boomer," I whispered.

"You were my first love." The rain fell harder.

"My first kiss,"

_Bubbles ran through the park as Boomer chased after her. Falling on the grass, she giggled. Boomer sat on the grass, laughing. Frowning slightly, she hit him. "shut up!" but she didn't mean it and smiled wide. "make me," he said, leaning in. Bubbles moved closer until their lips touched._

"My forever,"

_Bubbles looked surprised and happy as Boomer got down on one knee. "Bubbles Utonium, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

"My protector,"

_Bubbles laughed as she ran away from Boomer, just like the day they kissed. Not seeing where she was going she ran onto the road. Boomer yelled, "Bubbles, no!" as he jumped in front of the oncoming car, pushing Bubbles away. Bubbles watched as Boomer fell to the ground, blood seeping from his head. "Boomer?!"_

"You would have been a great father to our child,"

_Bubbles sat at the bed, holding Boomer's hand. She had been to the hospital everyday since the accident. And that was 2 months ago. Boomer's eyes opened slightly and he squeezed her hand. Bubbles wiped her tears away and said, "Boomer, you're awake, I'll go get the nurse." "No," he protested. "Bubbles, I love you and I need you to be happy okay?" why was this sounding like a goodbye? "Boo-" "You need to be happy, Promise me this bubbles." It was a goodbye. " Boomer, im pregnant. you need to be here!" Bubbles yelled, tears in her eyes. " you need to see your first child!" boomer smiles weakly and says, " you're gonna be a great mother," and then his eyes close. "Boomer! Boomer wake up!" Bubbles yells and runs to get help._

In all of this, the storm had gotten stronger and I was kneeling on the ground sobbing uncontrollably.

_"Till death do us part,_" I can hear you say. Our wedding vows.

Suddenly, It all becomes too much, and I fall back with a thud. Surrounded by darkness, the last thing I hear are the footsteps of my sisters and my brother in laws running towards me, yelling my name.

...

**There you go. I hope you liked it. It was my first attempt at a one shot so please tell me how I did. Pretty please?**

**Read and Review.**

**Koolbeans out! xx**


End file.
